4kingdomsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guidelines
The guidelines below apply to creating and continuing characters within the 4Kingdoms RPG. If you follow these guidelines, you do not need to contact staff for approval, however if you still wish to contact staff for approval on your character, or to request clarification on any of these guidelines contact Nova, Ghost, or Ken directly or follow the links at the bottom of the page to email staff. Character Creation # Character must be bipedal (In other words must walk on two legs) # Elves, fae, werewolves, etc are allowed, however magical creatures (such as witches) must be approved by a staff member upon creation (mentioned above). # Every player is allowed one (1) character at a single time. #* If you wish to have a new character (because you do not enjoy playing anymore with your current character) you may kill the character off. However, you may only do this one (1) time without pre-approval, after that first time, you must get approval from staff before you kill off the character. # Characters must be PG+13 at the worst. If you are unsure of what counts as being acceptable, please contact staff immediately. # No godding/power modding/etc #* This means your character cannot be all powerful or invincible. #* You may not use an Achilles ankle either, it must be something somewhat obvious/obtainable. # Your character must be fun to play and be fun for the other RPG members to play with. Remember, being too mean or too strict can rapidly cause people to hate playing. # You must be able to play the character. Do not create a character that you cannot RP as. #* Follow up, please do not make characters yourself. As in your character cannot be so close to you that it is hard to tell the difference between in character and out of character actions. #* If your character is evil, please keep in mind that they may not be integrated into the story smoothly simply because of the dynamics of evil characters and the lack of ability to trust them. # Characters must be somewhat social. Please do not make anti-social characters to the point where everyone forgets they exist because they are so secluded. ## This is not to say anti-social characters are not acceptable, but too anti-social can cause problems in an RPG. - This page is still a work in progress, these guidelines may be updated without warning. Please check this page for updates every so often. - Last page update: 11/1/2016 Contact Info for Approvals If you wish to get approval or need approval from staff members, the info is detailed below. Method 1: Direct contact: You can directly contact Nova (CloudCraft Owner), Ghost (RPG Creator), or Ken (Moderator & Story Team member) on Discord for information and approval on your character. Please include any needed details in your messages to them. Method 2: Indirect contact: You may email staff through this link: http://www.cloudcraftgaming.com/contact-us/ Your full name is not required (simply enter your first name and you Minecraft username). Please set the subject line as "4Kingdoms RPG Character Inquiry" and include a valid email address so we may respond to you. Include any other details needed in your message so that we do not need to go back and forth via email and can simply respond with our decision. Category:Non-story Category:Technical